


Baddest Of Them All

by Iwritestuffsometimes (IHappenToBeAFangirl)



Series: Baddest Of Them All [1]
Category: Dreamtale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "evil", But He Doesn't Mean It, Gen, I promise, Loneliness, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Rated mature for Inappropriate Jokes™, Snuggling, Well - Freeform, all fluff, and all the Bad Sanses, it does involve Lust after all, lust needs a hug but no one wants to give him a hug, okay so, so due to personal reasons he's evil now, threatening to kill people, underlust-shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHappenToBeAFangirl/pseuds/Iwritestuffsometimes
Summary: Lust is having a hard time fitting in. Nightmare offers a solution.





	1. Chapter One: In Which Lust Is Sad And Nightmare Offers A Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, the moral of the story? Don't slut shame people. It's mean. Also just don't bully people in general no matter where they come from, or else they might shack up with a bunch of homicidal maniacs and be evil. 
> 
> Maybe. You never know.

Lust rarely allowed himself to cry. He didn't like it- crying wasn't very attractive and it made him feel weak, out of control. Besides, why would he need to cry? He was fine, thank you very much- had a steady job, his Frisk wasn't murderous and had no interest in killing anyone or even having sex with them. So he didn't have anything to cry about. 

Except for the alternate universes. He didn't know what it was- maybe the fact that he didn't have to live through reset upon reset. Lust didn't know. All he knew was that his alternates hated him. Hated his universe. 

When they weren't propositioning him for sex, that is. And when he politely declined, they got mad. 

‘Stupid slut, probably whoring himself out to every other guy and he thinks he's too good for me?’ 

Lust didn't remember which one of his alternates said it this time- maybe the one from Underfell. He just remembered lingering at the doorway, feeling sick. He had just left to go happily grab some hot chocolate from the kitchen. He had thought that they were past this, that they could just be friends. 

‘You can't just say that!’ he remembered someone spluttering- Blueberry, or Dream. 'Even if it's true.’ 

He walked in the room then, smiling brightly, feeling the guilty and startled stares, setting the hot chocolate tray down on the coffee table, a little more abruptly that he meant to. Some of it spilled. 

Lust straightened up then, glancing around. Every single person in that room refused to meet his eyes. 

“I think I'll go home.” he had said cheerfully. “I think I left my oven on. Have fun, you guys.” 

With that, he blipped out and reappeared in his Waterfall, tucked into a hidden pocket with a small lake, sat down, and let himself just bawl his non-existent eyes out. 

He thought he would have gotten used to their comments, but he thought that they were his friends. Their judgement cut and burned more than his constant artificial heat did. 

He was well and truly miserable. 

“Huh.” a new voice said, and Lust jumped, suitable startled. “I've been to many places with negative energy, but Underlust? That's gotta be a new one.” 

The figure was one that while Lust hadn't met him personally, he knew a lot about him from all the horror stories that have been told. Plus, there was only one person that dripped some sort of black substance and had tentacles like some sort of bad hentai. 

“Nightmare?” Lust said, wiping his eyes. “What are you doing here? Wait, let me guess- you wanna see if skeletons really don't have a gag reflex.” 

Nightmare made a face. “No thanks… but you're awfully bitter about that? What happened to get _you_ upset?”

“Nothing.” Lust said icily. “Just go wreck havoc somewhere else, thank you.” 

Nightmare laughed, and plopped down next to Lust. Lust shrugged, pulling his knees up to his chest. 

“Just some dumb comments I overheard. Nothing out of the usual.” Lust eventually muttered. “I think I can safely give up on getting any of my alternates to like me.”

Nightmare snorted. “Took you that long, huh?” he grinned. “Face it, Lust. They were never going to like you.” 

Lust frowned, hugging his knees to his chest, tighter. “Yeah, I know…” 

He felt something cold and kinda slimy wrap around him. He grimaced, looking to see Nightmare's arm around his shoulders. “That feels weird.”

“Shut up, I know.” Nightmare scowled. “It's letting him soak up all that self hatred you're emitting.” 

Lust was silent. “You know, you're nicer than what they all make you out to be.” the skeleton commented, unwittingly leaning into the touch. It was nice and cool, and he liked the cold. 

Nightmare smirked. “And you know more than anyone how wrong the Star Sanses and their precious light aus are.” 

Lust looked at him. 

“And what's _that_ supposed to mean?” Lust asked. Nightmare shrugged. “They aren't that bad.” 

“No. Apparently, _we_ are.” the demigod said. Lust went to protest and paused, unable to think of an argument. He hadn't really been treated… nicely. Sure, they all treated him politely for the most part, but were distant. At worst, there the ones who were downright hostile. He shut his mouth. 

“I… guess you're right.” he had to admit. 

“Join us.” Nightmare murmured, standing up and offering Lust his hand. “Me and the so called 'evil Sanses’, we all know what it's like to be shunned. Outcasts. Hated. We won't treat you like that.” 

It was pretty balant manipulation. Lust knew that. He used tactics like that himself- promise the client what they wanted to lure them in. 

Still, he shrugged, looking Nightmare in his single glowing blue eye, and took his hand. 

“You know what darling? Why not~” he smirked back. “But just because I'm joining you doesn't mean I'll agree with you. Or even listen to you.” 

He didn't trust Nightmare as far as he could throw him, but to be honest, Lust was sick and tired of being alone. And hey, Nightmare offered, so now Nightmare was stuck with him. 

“Deal.” Nightmare sealed his fate, and now Lust was the one grinning.


	2. In Which Lust Contemplates His New Life and Makes Really Bad Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And inside look on how evil pyschopathic maniacs spend their days. Lust finds himself enjoying it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never gotten a chapter pushed out this fast. It's still a little short, but still.

It's been a few days since Lust has decided to stay with the so called bad guys and honestly? He's had an. Interesting experience. 

For one thing, he stuck out like a sore thumb, in his neon purple and teal. Everyone else dressed like an edgy teen and he dressed like. Well. Like a prostitute. Flashy. He stood out. 

Not to say he didn't like the confused glances he got when he was walking through the halls. 

Still, he was tempted to take someone's coat and replace it with a much more tasteful pink one. Ooh, or maybe a nice mint green… 

Surprisingly, everyone here seemed to treat him… decently. Not exactly nicely, but no one's him to go suck them or something, so Lust was pleasantly surprised. 

Sure, he thought Dust was twitchy, Killer had… far too many knives for him to really be all comfortable around him alone, and Cross was a emo manchild. Or and Horror. He uh. 

Lust preferred not to dwell too much on Horror and just kept his doors locked. 

Point is, he was pleasantly surprised that they scum of the multiverse was actually pretty pleasant to be around. 

There was an indignant screech as Cross threw a fork at Killer. 

Okay, so they were pleasant to be around _most_ of the time. 

At least the food was good, Lust mused, happily eating what was definitely a stolen steak- almost everything in their evil edgy lair was stolen, and the food was no exception- and watching as Nightmare pried Cross and Killer apart, yelling at them for disturbing the dinner and threatening to throw them in the dungeon or whatever. 

He snorted, catching the attention of Dust. 

“Whats so funny?” Dust asked. 

“Just wondering how many dungeons Nightmare has.” he said. 

Dust threw a piece of broccoli at him. 

“Yeah, I deserved that.” Lust grinned cheerfully. 

That didn't mean he flicked a piece of broccoli at Dust back. 

“Stop wasting the fucking food.” Horror snapped lowly. Lust looked at him tilting his head, and went Horror opened his mouth (probably to snarl at him again), Lust just feed him a bite of steak. Horror ate it, still startled. 

“You're right.” Lust admitted. “The food is great, and we should eat it. Sorry, Horror.” 

He went back to eating, happily ignoring Dust and Horror just blinking in confusion. 

Lust had to admit, this was a pretty fun place. Maybe not exactly to his tastes, but there were some perks.  
\--- 

He couldn't help but snort when he walked by the single haphazardly put together sparring room the lair had and saw Cross and Killer doing a whole lot of not sparring. 

“Wrong room you guys!” Lust shouted, and dodged the two knives, cackling slightly. He was all too happy to skip to his room. His heels made obnoxious clicking noises. 

Okay, maybe he was enjoying being one of the “bad guys”, just a little. Not enough to go as far as the others do, but enough to just be an annoying little shit. 

Besides, the two were probably going to go a lot farther than just making out in the sparring room. Which was probably not allowed in that room. 

Maybe. Unless they liked to be watched. 

Lust wasn't going to judge. It's not like he was in any position to judge, anyway. 

Dust yanked him into one of the servants corridors. 

“Ooh, Dusty, I didn't know you wanted it like this~” Lust teased. 

“No, shut up. How did you know?” Dust demanded. 

“Know what?” now he was confused. 

“Know that Horror doesn't like it when people waste food?” 

Lust blinked, confused. “He… told us not to waste food? So I fed him? I mean. It just felt right?” 

Dust squinted at him. “Do you think he's lying?” 

Lust was about to respond, but remembered how Dust had… issues. With things. And tended to talk to his dead brother. Lust just waited it out. 

Dust got closer, probably trying to intimidate him. 

“Paps says you're not lying, so you're off the hook… for now…” he growled. “But if you take advantage of Horror, I will personally see to it that you die slowly and painfully.” 

Lust laughed. “Me? Take advantage of Horror? The guy is nearly twice my size. Besides, I'm not the type to take anything without permission, Dusty~” 

Dust slammed him against the wall. It hurt, a bit. 

But Lust just stared back, eyes open and honest and Dust glared. 

“I'm not here to hurt anyone.” he said. “I promise.” 

Dust wheeled back a little. 

“I may be a slut but I'm still a Sans and I still never break a promise.” Lust said lightly. “You guys aren't exactly my type, either.” 

Dust rolled his eyes, but Lust noticed he was less tense. 

“Then we're done here.” he said gruffly, and Lust went to move past him, but Dust gently grabbed his wrist. “I uh. Sorry for accusing you? Paps said I should apologize.” 

Lust snorted. “It's fine Dust. I like it a bit rough~” he winked. Dust jerked back, spluttering. 

“I, you… shut up.” Dust said. “Leave.” 

Lust laughed again and for once, he obeyed.  
\--- 

Once he was back in his room, he called his Papyrus. 

He answered the phone, relief clear in his voice.

“HELLO, BROTHER DEAREST! ARE YOU OKAY?” no matter how many times Lust told Amore that he was fine, his brother insisted on making sure, because his brother was the coolest. 

“I'm fine, Amore.” he said. “I only got killed three times today.” 

“YOU ARE THE WORST!” his brother complained. “DON'T JOKE ABOUT THAT!” 

“Alright.” Lust agreed. “I won't, bro. How are you?” 

“WELL! IF YOU MUST KNOW! I WENT ON THE BEST DATE WITH THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!” 

“Mettaton again? Ooh, sounds like things are getting serious.” Lust teased. “How is he? Will I be expecting a wedding invitation soon?” 

He heard the thwap of spaghetti over the phone. 

“JUST FOR THAT, IF WE DO POTENTIALLY HAPPEN TO GET MARRIED, I'M NEVER INVITING YOU!” Amore threatened.

“Oh but brother dear, I'm evil now and therefore not bound my silly rules, such as invitations.” Lust gave his best evil cackle. It was still kind of pathetic. “So I am most definitely going to be there. It's no skin off my bones.” 

There was silence. 

“I HATE YOU.” 

“You're smiling.” 

“I AM, AND I HATE IT!” 

Lust flopped on the rather comfy bed, sinking into the sheets and got ready for an endless pun fest.  
\---

Really though, this wasn't that bad. Lust decided that after Cross dragged him to a “secret” movie theater in the castle for a “secret” movie night. It was some B-list horror movie where the main leads, of course, save the day through the power of love and also a bomb or something. 

Apparently the tradition was to make fun of the plot holes and acting, a thing Lust happily took a part in. He found himself relaxing into the comfy armchair he had managed to claim for himself. 

By the end of the third movie, Lust was the only one awake enough to turn the TV off. He would rather not admit how long it took him to do so- the room was dark and he couldn't find the remote. He grumbled softly, and turn and promptly slapped the figure that had snuck up behind him. 

“Ow, fuck you!” the figure hissed. Cross. 

“Sorry.” Lust winced in sympathy. “I panicked.” 

“You're lucky I didn't 'panic’ back and stab you.” Cross hissed back. “What the fuck, Lust.” 

Lust rolled his eyes. “I was _trying_ to turn off the tv, you're the one who who snuck up on me.” 

The other was silent for a moment. 

“I… fuck you.” 

“You fuck me? Cross, that's awfully bold, you haven't even taken me out to dinner~” 

Cross shoved him, and Lust let him be shoved back into the armchair before getting up. 

“I'm heading to bed now.” he said. “Uh. Thanks for letting me tag along.”

“Yeah well if you fucking slap me again I won't let you come again.” Cross complained, then threw a pillow before Lust could open his mouth. “No. Shut up. Go sleep you asshole.” 

Lust giggled and started to walk away, watching for a moment as Cross flopped on top on Horror and snuggled up to him. Okay. That was kinda cute. 

Yeah. This wasn't that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the whole thing with Horror is that he actually really likes it when people feed him, because it just means that they care about him, you know? He's a giant fragile baby who might kill you. Feed him. 
> 
> Cross regularly picks a fight with people he likes. It's immature as hell. Don't be like Cross, guys. 
> 
> Also, Dust, chill dude. Horror isn't going to fawn over Lust all because Lust happened to give him a bite of food. Lust needs to give Horror like, two more bites of food before that happens. Horror has standards, after all.


	3. In Which Error Joins And Lust Gets Some Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust flirts with a coffee employee and tips them very well. Error joins in of fucking shit up. They're all gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, if I make a mistake, tell me and I will try to fix it, thank you!

Lust figured that watching Nightmare and his datemates wreck havoc upon some au they were in while he got them all coffee in a nearby coffee shop was probably the nicest thing he could do to the poor people hiding in there. 

“S-sir, we are _under attack_.” the poor stressed employee said. “Please, we all need to lie low.” 

Lust leaned on the table. “Aw come on, darling- just seven coffees. I'll pay extra~” 

He pulled a hundred dollar bill from his tank top. The employee hesitated. 

“I… I mean…” 

Lust leaned in closer. “Please~” 

To sweeten the deal, he pulled an extra hundred. 

The employee caved, shakily getting up to go make the coffees. Lust turned to look and see blue strings lash at a monster, grabbing the soul and yanking it out of the poor sap. Ah right, Error had joined them this time. 

Error was also very interesting. Like pretty much everyone else, Error had. Issues. Only his issues was that he wanted to destroy everyone and everything except for one single pacifist timeline. 

And he had a cute butt, Lust had to admit. 

“Oh, ‘scuse me sweetheart, that one needs extra chocolate, please.” Lust said gently. The employee obediently put in the extra chocolate syrup. “That's it, thank you darling~” 

There was a loud scream from outside, and the employee flinched, spilling coffee all over. 

“Oh fuck, I'm so sorry, sir, I didn't mean-” 

“Its alright, it was an accident.” Lust reassured. 

“I'll give you a complimentary cookie.” the poor employee said, fixing the coffee and making the rest, putting them in traveller trays, along with a large frosted cookie. 

Lust winced when he saw the burn from the coffee. He gently placed a hand on the employees, mustering up the smallest amount of control over green magic he had and used it to heal the employee, just the tiniest bit he could. 

He leaned in closer, smirking when the employee flushed, and slowly slid one of the bills into their shirt pocket. 

“Thank you so much darling. Now you go get better for me, okay, sweetheart~” he gave him the other to pay with. “Keep the change~” 

“Lust!” Nightmare had opened the door. Everyone gasped in fear, and the employee shied away. “How has it taken you an hour to get our fucking coffee?” 

“Oh relax, darling. None of the shops were open, and this poor dear took a time convincing.” Lust winked at the employee, grabbing the travel trays. 

“Good. The fucking Cheerful Do Good Squad is on our asses again.” Nightmare grumbled. 

Lust shrugged, walking over with the coffee and followed Nightmare into the destruction. He briefly looked up at the net of blue string and souls. Yikes. He couldn't help but feel bad for the souls. 

He heard a portal open, turning too see that Error opened in before having to dodge a splatter of ink from none other than Ink. Lust saw Cross and Dust dart through the portal.

“Get going, we'll catch up.” Nightmare ordered. 

“Sure thing, hot stuff.” Lust winked. Nightmare glared, poking him rather hard with a tentacle. Lust took the hint and went through the portal. 

“Coffee.” Dust demanded immediately the second Lust stepping into their living room that the portal opened into. 

“Chill. Coffee, black, four sugars.” Lust handed him. “And Cross, here's your mocha.” 

Cross eagerly tried to chug it, hissing when it burned him because it was still too hot. 

“Dumbass.” Dust laughed, then did the exact same thing and Lust got to laugh at the two of them. Cross flicked him, scowling. 

Horror and Killer were in next, Horror holding his shoulder. 

“Fucking blue magic- I swear, it's cheating.” Horror complained. “And that dumb Blueberry isn't as nice as he looks. What a jerk.” 

“Horror, didn't you almost bite his arm off the other day?” Lust asked. 

“So? He didn't have to throw me into a tree!” 

He had a point, Lust had to concede as he gave Horror his coffee- decaf, no sugar, but a fuck ton of whipped cream- and the cookie. 

“I didn't order a cookie?” Horror was confused. 

“Yes you did.” Lust grinned. “At least you did now.” 

Killer was handed his coffee next, more of a mocha with cream, he started chugging it. Of course he did. Unlike Dust and Cross, however, he didn't seem to care that the coffee was scalding. 

Lust took a sip of his own iced coffee, humming slightly as Nightmare and Error fell through, both cackling in delight. 

“Did you see that dumb Blueberry's face when you mention Dream and Ink fucking each other? Damn, that heartbreak… such a negative thing.” Nightmare cackled. 

“Did you see Dreams face when he realized who it was coming from? I don't envy _that_ conversation.” Error said in turn, apparently feeling comfortable enough to go over and nuzzle a small kiss to Nightmare's cheek. “God, that was fun.

“Stop canoodling and get your coffee.” Lust teased, handing Error his mocha and Nightmare his whipped cream and sprinkle monstrosity. 

“Shut up Lust.” Nightmare glared, but Lust just winked. 

“Make me~” he purred. 

Sure, he had to run away from the attack that followed, but boy was it worth it. 

“So how long is Error staying this time?” Cross asked, sipping on his coffee, once he determined that it was cold enough to drink. 

“I dunno. A few days. Or weeks. Or months.” Error shrugged. “Depends on how much you guys bore me.” 

“Wow, rude.” Killer huffed. “I'll have you know that you are the boring one, you ass.” 

Error laughed. 

“I sure am, little glitch.” he said, almost affectionately. 

Lust watched from the doorway, watching the six chat and interact comfortably. He couldn't help but feel jealous and… maybe just a bit lonely. 

He considered sneaking away but then realized that he would feel even more lonely if he did that, so instead he flopped on the couch. 

“You all are kinda gay.” he said loudly, giving them a shit eating grin. “Now kiss.” 

They threw a cushion at him, but again. It was worth it.  
\---

They all watch movies until they passed out again and Lust woke up to find himself tangled in between Killer and Nightmare. For a moment he was very alarmed before he remembered that he had been sitting in between the two as the designated popcorn holder- also Nightmare and Killer wouldn't stop bickering. 

So for some reason, they tried to place Lust in between them to make sure they would shut up.

Luckily, it worked. Clearly a little too well, if Lust was now being used as both a teddy bear and a pillow.

He had to admit, he didn't want to move now. He was a glutton for attention and snuggling. But uh. He also didn't want to get stabbed by them when they inevitably woke up.

Slowly, very slowly, he tried to wiggle out from in-between them. At first, it seemed to work, until Nightmare grumbled and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

"If you wake him up I might actually kill you." Nightmare grumbled, voice thick with sleep. 

Lust decided that being stuck between Nightmare and Killer isn't all that bad of a situation anyway, so he just closed his eyes and went to sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lust goes along with the bad guys when they're out ruining lives, but he doesn't like hurting people because he's kinda a wimp, so he just gets coffee for everyone. 
> 
> Error switches between living with the Bad Sans Squad and the antivoid. His haphephobia still bugs him, but not as much when he makes the first move, so he can touch people when he's the one instigating it, you know?


	4. In Which Lust Talks About Feelings And Says Nothing And Gets More Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust talks to Outer and shamelessly snuggles up to Nightmare. 
> 
> Cross gets brutally attacked. 
> 
> Lust talks to Outer again, gets coffee, and is a dumbass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, I believe that this is where Lust qualifies as an unreliable narrator.

“Aren't they evil?” 

Since joining the Bad Sanses, Lust now was able to get away and visit places more often, simply because he just didn't care what other though anymore. Plus, they didn't seemed to scorn him as much as they did before. Now they were worried for him. 

Like Outer. 

He was in Outertale, happy to gaze up at the galaxy and ignore his life for the moment. 

And then Outer had wandered upon him. Lust had to admit, he kinda liked Outer. At least, the galaxy themed skeleton had been polite to him before. Not as rude as some people, that's for sure. 

Still, Lust frowned. Ever since he shacked up with Nightmare and his gang, people have been asking stupid questions like that. 

“Yeah. Obviously.” Lust shrugged. 

“And… you're fine with that?” Outer looked confused now. 

“I mean, not really. But I can't exactly make them be good. So… eh?” the purple clad skeleton shrugged. “They haven't hurt me and they seem to listen when I ask them to stop doing stuff that makes me uncomfortable. At least, they stop when I'm in my room, but it counts?” 

“So. You're fine?” Now Outer seemed confused. 

“Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?” 

“Because… they're evil.” Ah yes. They always went back to that point, didn't they. 

“They're evil and I'm a whore. According to you guys, I'm the baddest of them all.” Lust’s tone was noticeably icy. Outer recoiled slightly, mouth opening and closing. 

“I…” Outer clearly didn't know what to say. Lust almost felt bad to see the guilt flashed over his face. “You're safe, right? Even with them?” 

Lust snorted. “I think I've been safer with them more than I ever have with anyone else.”

He was a bit startled to realize that he actually meant those words, every last one. He sort of shoved that revelation away for now when he felt the familiar shift of someone teleporting and turned to see Nightmare. 

“Heya, cutie!” He said cheerfully. 

“Whatever.” Nightmare responded. “Is there a problem here?” 

He was glaring at Outer. Lust shook his head, getting up to sashay over to Nightmare. “Nope. Everything's fine here, dearest.” 

Nightmare still glared at Outer, and only stopped glaring when Lust shamelessly claimed an arm to snuggle up against.

“Lust what the fuck.” Nightmare scowled. Lust just ignored it. 

“I'm just enjoying the company of my favorite goopy prince of evil or whatever you wanna call yourself today.” Lust grinned. 

“I could strangle you.” 

“Kinky~” Lust winked. 

Nightmare proceeded to try and hit him, but List didn't let him. When he turned to look, Outer had wisely left. 

“Anyway, what do you need?” Lust asked. 

“For you to come back to the base- and to tell us where you going to be before you just randomly leave.” Nightmare scowled even more. 

“Aww, you do care!” Lust beamed. 

“Shut up.” Nightmare looked away. 

“Don't worry, my 'Night’ in shining armor, I care about you too~” Lust once again claimed and arm to shamelessly snuggle up against. 

Once again, he had the small revelation that he meant those words too.   
\---

Lust had no idea why Cross decided to lay down in his lap. He sort of just stared at him, blinking. 

“What, you think you're the only one who can lay in other laps, hmm?” Cross said defensively. 

“Cross, you are somehow stretched out on four different people.” Killer pointed out. He and Error were spared, both in the armchairs and kind of holding hands- well, Error's version of holding hands, which was basically wrapping strings around Killer's hand and holding the ends of the strings. 

Lust was happily perched on top of Dust's lap, with Cross's skull in his. Cross's torso was in Nightmare's lap, and his legs in Horror's. 

“Exactly. Right now, I'm the comfiest motherfucker on the planet.” Cross grinned smugly. 

Lust was silent, tilting his head and gently, very gently, took Cross's wrists, holding them down carefully and looked at Horror, who was just as carefully pinning down Cross's legs. 

Cross looked between the two, very confused. “Uh, guys? What are you doing?” 

Lust looked at Nightmare, who was grinning evilly, and nodded. 

“Finish him.” He said gravely. 

Cross's eyes widened comically in fear. “Wait, no no nonono-” 

With a loud cackle, Nightmare began tickling Cross mercilessly. Cross shrieked and tried to writhe away, begging to be set free in-between his laughs. 

Unfortunately for him, Lust and Horror were sadistic and merciless and just grinned as Cross was tortured. 

Nightmare finally stopped after a while, and Cross wheezed. 

“I… hate you… all.” he managed to say, the words sandwiched in leftover giggles. 

“We hate you too.” Nightmare said, still grinning evilly as he leaned over to press kissed to Cross's face. 

“Really you guys? On my lap?” Lust deadpanned. Dust laughed. 

“Just shove them on to the floor before they start making out.” he suggested. “That's what I do.” 

“Yeah, and then it doesn't end well for you.” Nightmare glared at him. 

“I can imagine.” Lust snorted. 

“Shut up.” Dust scowled, but his words were undermined by a very faint blush. 

“Make me.” Lust grinned back. 

Cross snuggled into his lap. “Everyone shut up, I'm trying to sleep.” he declared. 

Lust, Horror, and Nightmare all made eye contact and grinned evilly once again. 

Very slowly, very gently, Lust pinned Cross's wrists down again. 

“I fucking hate you guys.” Cross complained, already trying to squirm away before Nightmare started tickling him again.   
\---

He met Outer again on accident, this time getting coffee for everyone again. 

“Are you happy?” Outer asked immediately. 

“Am I… sorry, what?” he was a little confused. 

“Happy. With Nightmare and the others. They aren't hurting you, right?” Outer seemed very concerned. 

“No?” Lust bristled again. “Come on, they're my friends and they've treated me better than-” 

“Good.” 

Lust paused. “Good?” 

“Yeah. Good. You're… you're right. About what you said. Nobody treated you very well and I'm sorry I was one of them.” Outer did a little shuffle of shame. “You deserve better. So I'm glad for you.”

Lust gaped a bit. 

“I. Uh? Thanks?” Lust was confused. Outer never really seemed to care before. Now that he's evil, _now_ he wants to be friends? 

“You don't have to thank me.” he said. “Although uh.” 

Outer seemed to falter. “Are uh. Are you and Nightmare dating?” 

Lust blinked and laughed. “Me? Dating Nightmare? I'm pretty sure he thinks he has more than enough datemates.”

Outer just stared at him. 

“You seemed awfully close to him.” Outer said suspiciously. “And he seemed… not murderous of you.” 

Lust laughed again. “Oh no, definitely not.” he had to reassure. “Nightmare has his hands full with his own datemates. He doesn't need me.” 

Outer still seemed suspicious, but Lust's order was called- seven coffees and a couple of cookies and scones, they all got jealous when Lust kept giving only one person at a time food- and Lust teleported directly into the movie area. 

There was a cheer, and they all swarmed him for coffee and treats and Lust felt accomplished and appreciated and something he still couldn't quite name. Especially when he saw them all clumped together on the couch and talking and laughing. Even Error had braved his fear, just a little, enough for Dust to sling his arm around his shoulders. 

He pushed it aside. It didn't matter. He had a movie to watch and popcorn to steal, which was far more important at the moment. Everything else could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lust knew *exactly* what he was doing when he was snuggling up to Nightmare. Not in the way it worked, but hey, Outer got away unscathed. Which is what Lust wanted, so it worked! 
> 
> And Lust is a monster in every sense of the word. Poor Cross... Poor poor Cross... 
> 
> Trust me, Lust, if Outer had saw you with the entire gang, he would have asked if you were dating all if them, not just Nightmare. Trust me.


	5. In Which Lust Goes To A Ball And Refuses To Be Dressed Properly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust is at a ball! He's barely wearing a shirt. Nightmare dances with him anyway. 
> 
> He then Contemplates some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me about any mistakes please, and thanks!

As the dark ruler of all, Nightmare apparently had to throw big lavish parties and invite all the stuffy ne'er-do-wells of the multiverse- influential gangsters, corrupt politicians, general white collar scum. 

Overall, it was great- food was provided. Delicious food. And Lust got to eat all that he wanted. The only problem was that there was a dress code and Lust had to wear a tuxedo. With a tie. And probably a carnation in the jacket pocket, since it was supposed to be that fancy, if he had to guess.And by the way the others were glaring at him, apparently he actually had to tie the tie and have more than three buttons of the shirt buttoned up. 

 

Well, tuxedos could get uncomfortably warm. Lust was already uncomfortably warm, even though Nightmare was blasting the air conditioning for some reason. So really, could anyone blame him for having the already rather sheer shirt almost all the way unbuttoned? 

 

He made eye contact with Error, who had been glaring at him almost from the moment he walked in and winked, smirking playfully when Error recoiled and turned away. 

 

Lust snickered a bit, filling up a plate with the fancy finger foods Nightmare had catered for the party. If he had to come here and be eyed hungrily by a couple dozen powerful and corrupt officials, he was gonna damn well enjoy the food, at least, hopefully before someone tried to proposition him.

 

Of course, it didn't work like that. Lust turned to go hide somewhere, probably next to Killer or Cross if they would let him, and almost ran into some tall and unfortunately handsome stranger. 

 

“Sorry about that, doll.” the person drawled. Lust recognized him from one of the mafia timelines and shifted back a little.

 

“It's alright, darling.” he flashed a small smile. “Didn't expect to see you here.” 

 

“Didn't expect to see you here either.” Mafia sidled closer. He was smiling too. 

 

“Mmm yeah. I've been living here for a while.” Lust shrugged. He put the plate down and crossed his arms. “Nightmare made me come here.” 

 

“Yeah, I betcha he made you get dressed in that, too.” Mafia leered a bit. “Though I can't deny, you clean up real nice, Lust.” 

 

“Uh huh.” Lust nodded. “Well, it was nice catching up with you, darling, but I'm pretty sure Nightmare wants me to leave some food for the others. Unfortunately.” 

 

He turned to go, but Mafia gently tapped his shoulder. “Don't forget your food.” 

 

Lust looked at the food Mafia was holding, then looked at Mafia, who was grinning. 

 

“It's that mine?” he said, blinking. “Sorry darling, but I don't think I'm all that hungry anymore.” 

 

“You sure?” Mafia asked as Lust slowly began shifting it backwards. 

 

Straight into another person. 

 

“What the fuck Lust.” A glitchy scratchy voice snapped. Lust craned his head to see Error, with noticeably more little Error signs than his usual few. He winced. 

 

“Sorry Error.” he started to pull away, but Error rested a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“It's fine, whatever. Just watch where you're going, glitch.” he said. He looked over to Mafia. “Is something wrong?” 

 

Mafia straightened up, putting the plate back. “Nope. Not a problem. At least, I don't think so- Lust?” 

 

They both looked at Lust, who just shrugged and leaned into Error's touch slightly. “No, not since you showed up, carissimo~” 

 

Error scoffed, lightly pushing him. “Shut up.” 

 

“Make me.” Lust grinned. Error glared at him. 

 

“Come on, glitch, Nightmare wants to probably yell at you for something.” Error was already trying to pull him away. “Probably to yell at you to put your fucking clothes on.” 

 

Lust spared a glance backwards, watching Mafia throw the food, plate and all, into the nearest trash can, and relaxed a bit. 

 

“Yeah. Maybe.” he said distantly. 

\--- 

 

Surprisingly, Nightmare didn't yell at Lust to be properly dressed. He just immediately asked, “Do you know how to dance?” 

 

“Um. Yeah. What do you need, mi rey- lap, pole, or horizontal tango.” Lust smirked. 

 

“No. Shut up. Ballroom.” Nightmare scowled. “Dust and Killer are… occupied. Horror gets stage fright. Error doesn't want to dance and Cross has two left feet-” 

 

“I wouldn't have trampled all over your feet if you let me lead.” Cross argued. 

 

“I <i>did</i> let you lead, you klutz.” Nightmare shot back, then turned back to Lust. “Anyway. Do you ballroom dance?” 

 

“I… guess? Kinda?” Lust shrugged. “Don't expect me to be the best, though.” 

 

Nightmare grabbed him, starting to drag Lust to the middle of the ballroom floor. “I'll take it.” 

 

Lust let him maneuver him into place, ready just as the music started. 

 

“Hand on my shoulder.” Nightmare hissed softly, putting his own hand on Lust's hip. “Other hand in my hand. And get closer, I'm not going to bite.” 

 

“Want if I want you to~” Lust murmured, winking. 

 

Instead of flustering him, Nightmare smirked and leaned it to whisper, “Then I will.” 

 

Lust was a bit ashamed to say he spluttered slightly. So this is what being on the receiving end of a remark like that was like. He had to say, he kinda enjoyed it. 

 

“Is ballroom dancing always this witty?” he said softly. 

 

“Mm. Depends on the partner.” Nightmare spun him a bit. “Most of mine don't know pole dancing.”

 

Lust laughed a bit. “I doubt that pole dancing is a skill you don't often look for in partners.” 

 

Nightmare pulled him closer and Lust had to admit that he was finding it a bit difficult to focus. Nightmare looked rather dashing in his suit, and now Lust was pressed right up against him, what was he supposed to do? 

 

“Maybe I do.” Nightmare shrugged. 

 

Lust tried to picture Error or Horror pole dancing, and nodded appreciatively. “Yeah, yeah, that makes sense.” 

 

Nightmare snickered. “Oh Lust. You have no clue.” 

 

Lust looked at him, feeling a bit confused. Nightmare knew like he knew something, but offered no answers, just dipped him and smiled. 

\---

 

Lust was having a problem. The problem was is that he was in his insanely comfortable bed and it was about three in the morning and yet he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking, which was quite a feat for him. 

 

Today Error had gently rested his hand on Lust's shoulder, an action tantamount to passionately hugging. 

 

Today Horror had straight up picked him up and carried him when Lust mentioned that he felt a little tired. And fed him. Which as a little weird but it felt nice to be taken care of. 

 

Today Cross offered to cook a meal with him. It ended in flames and disaster, but Cross had let him eat cookie batter off the spoon. 

 

Today Killer pulled Lust to sit in his lap and Dust and flopped on top of him and they just. Sat there. And snuggled. 

 

It was nice. 

 

And Lust couldn't stop replaying every moment in his head, hug his pillow close, and wish for more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh. Lust things Mafia drugged his food. Mafia probably did. 
> 
> Oh Lust, they weren't glaring, they were staring. Trust me.


	6. In Which Lust Finally Figures Some Shit Out and Also Coats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust goes and snuggles, and then talks to his brother and things finally get figure out! Meanwhile, Nightmare is a dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me about any spelling mistakes or other errors, please!

Lust couldn't help but notice how the other acted… different. Not really a bad different, but different. They treated him like someone normal. Sort of. 

They were kind. And considerate and he was almost scared that it was a prank but… he trusted them. He felt safe around them. 

“Hey Lust!” Cross gently tapped him on the head with a movie case. Lust jolted slightly. “You're turn to pick the movie this time. Not 50 Shades. Of anything. Just don't.” 

Lust laughed. “Alright alright. I won't.” 

He got up and and picked up some kid flick before going to go sit in his spot, only for Killer to to grab him and dragging him into his lap and wrapped his arms around Lust's waist. 

“Um. Okay.” Lust blinked, a bit startled. “What brought this on?” 

“You're comfy.” Killer insisted. 

“I'm. Literally skin and bones?” 

“Killer, what the fuck.” Horror frowned. Killers grip tightened. “Come on, share.” 

“Share- boys, please, at least wait until we're in private.” Lust teased. 

“Shut up, Lust.” Horror flushed, but picked up Killer and by extension, Lust, and then snuggled both of them. 

“Make me.” Lust said, still startled by this bizarre turn of events that seemed to be occurring. 

Both Killer and Horror looked at him and studied him for a moment. Lust was wondering what it was all about when Cross and Dust snuggled up with the popcorn. 

“It was very cold-hearted to just… leave us.” Dust frowned. “Alone. Feeling unloved. Even Paps agrees with me.” 

“Well you're here now.” Horror said. “Feed me.” 

“Rude.” Cross said, but dutifully fed him a handful of popcorn. “But I think I deserve a kiss.” 

“Deal.” Horror leaned over to press a chaste kiss to Cross's teeth. That didn't mean Lust averted his eyes, feeling strangely lonely. 

“Is something wrong?” Error, who was now sitting on the opposite end of the couch now that everyone was snuggled up together. 

Lust shrugged. “No, not really. Why?” Lust asked. 

Error stared at him blankly, then shrugged. 

“Just asking, I guess.” he said. “Now everyone shut up and watch the movie.” 

“Yes dear.” Killer said. 

Lust couldn't help himself. He grinned widely. 

“Killer, that's gay.” 

“Shut up, Lust!” 

Lust waggles his non-existent eyebrows. “Make me~”

Killer shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth. Lust snorted, almost sending the popcorn spraying everywhere, but relaxed into the cuddle pile, feeling that strange feeling of safety and care and… something else.

 

He had to admit, he quite liked it.  
\---

“Lust. What the actual fuck.” 

Lust grinned innocently. “What, you don't like the cookies, mi rey?” 

Cross was leaning against Nightmare, wheezing helplessly. The king of darkness looked especially displeased. 

The cookies in question were freshly made chocolate chip. The problem was that Lust had arranged the cookies to bake in an… interestingly phallus shaped outline.

“Mhm. Be happy I didn't get the cookie cutters from home.” he said, winking slyly. Now Cross, Error, and Killer were wheezing, and Lust saw the ends of Nightmare's scowl twitch up just a bit. 

“You're the worst.” he said instead, and Lust winked. 

“I'd hope so- I'm here now, aren't I?” Lust grinned cheekily. “I've got to live up to the rumors, after all.”

Nightmare snorted. “Yeah yeah, whatever, tesoro. Now pass out the cookies so we can all eat them, you greedy motherfucker.” 

Lust dutifully passed out the cookies. Sure the little bumps and nudges they kept giving him meant nothing and were just accidents, right? 

… Right?  
\---

Lust couldn't help but wonder why everyone was so touchy with him. Even Error was touchier that normal for his norm. He wasn't complaining. Far from it, actually. 

But every time there was the accidental brush or nudge, or even sometimes one of the other manhandling him into their laps again. 

He was in Underlust this time, visiting his brother and trying to explain how he was feeling as his brother and his datemate, Mettaton, listened as a very understanding audience. 

“And just? Even Nightmare is nicer to me? Like, he's always given off this air of barely tolerating me when I first moved in, but now? He's nice? In his own way of course, like he keeps a steady supply of ice packs around for when I'm feeling a bit too warm.” Lust vaguely realized that this now turned into a ranting session about how great everyone was. He had no clue when it happened, it just did. 

Mettaton snickered. “Lust, it sounds like you're in love.” 

Lust stared at him. “What.” 

“TONTON HAS A POINT, BROTHER!” Amore called, bringing in tea from the kitchen- green tea for Mettaton, and iced tea for the two of them. “YOU DO SOUND VERY MUCH IN LOVE!”

“Pfft, no I don't.” Lust tried waving it off. 

“YOU MENTIONED HOW NICE THEY ALL LOOK AT LEAST SEVEN TIMES.” 

“I find their features aesthetically pleasing. In a totally platonic way.” 

“You mentioned 'bedroom fun times’ another eight times.” Mettaton crossed their arms. 

“Um? I am always down for some bedroom fun times, even with them? Especially with them?” Lust shrugged, looking away. 

“SEE? THERE, YOU'RE TRYING TO DEFLECT! YOU ARE TOTALLY, WHOLLY, HOPELESSLY IN LOVE!” Amore crowed. 

“Am not! I just get a warm fuzzy feeling around them and want to protect them and snuggle them and be snuggled, and I wanna make them happy as they can possibly be and hold hands and kiss and- wait.” Lust had to pause. They two gave him a knowing look. “Oh. Oh fuck.” 

“TOLD YOU.” “Told you.” Both Amore and Mettaton spoke at the same time. 

Lust sat for a moment. And then another moment. Then another. And then several more after that before he buried his face in his hands. 

“Oh fuck.” he repeated. “I'm… I'm really in love? But… but how?!” 

“I have no fucking clue.” Mettaton pat his back. “Now go and tell them.” 

“lWhat?! No! They don't like me back!” 

Amore slapped himself and dragged his hand down his face. “BROTHER DEAREST, I LOVE YOU, I TRULY DO.” he gently took Lust's face in his hands. “BUT YOU ARE A COMPLETE AND TOTAL IDIOT.” 

“Hey.” Lust pouted. “That's not nice.” 

“NO, IT IS NOT. NOW DRINK YOUR TEA AND THEN GO BACK HOME BEFORE THEY GET WORRIED AND TRY TO DESTROY THE UNDERGROUND LOOKING FOR YOU.” 

Amore let Lust's face go, and Lust obediently drank the tea, mind still reeling from his revelation. 

And then he wondered when the castle with the Dark Sanses had become 'home’.   
\---

Lust grinned with delight when he got home.

“Shut up.” Killer said. 

“Oh my god.” Lust was very close to squealing in delight. 

Killer buried his face in his hands. “It's launder day and we didn't have anything else.” 

“Oh my god.” Lust did squeal this time. “You're all wearing the jackets!” 

“It was _laundry day_.” Nightmare seemed very insistent on it. Even he was sporting that mint green jacket Lust has given to him as a gift. Even if the goop had seemed to turn it a muddier, darker green. 

Cross was picking at his very tasteful pink jacket. “I mean… it's very comfortable…” he seemed reluctant. “So. Thanks. I guess.” 

“Did you have to pick such bright colors?” Horror complained. “But… It is very nice…” he was wearing a gorgeous red. 

Error seemed to be buried in the fluff of his pastel yellow hoodie, but he peeked out. 

“Error. Error. Error, that's really fucking adorable.” Lust wheezed.

Killer hit him with the sleeve of his coral colored jacket. “You're mean.” Killer scowled.

Lust just wheezed some more. 

“Shut up.” Cross pouted. 

“Make me.” Lust shot him a grin. 

Cross glared at him, but there wasn't any heat to it. 

“Come on, everyone, shut up your whining and let's go eat.” Nightmare groused. They all grumbled, but went to the dining room, all dressed in the colors of the rainbow. 

Lust was overjoyed, really. He hadn't expected them to wear the coats. He felt happy that not only did they enjoy that coats, but they would wear them. 

And he loved them for that. 

Nightmare shot him a look and a smirk. 

“What?” Lust asked. 

“Nothing, Lust. Nothing.” he sounded amused. He probably was. “You'll find out soon enough.” 

Lust shrugged, happily leaning against Dust shamelessly. 

“Mmm you know what? The coats really do look nice on you guys.” he said after a moment. “Thanks for wearing them.” 

Several of them spluttered. For some reason, Errors face was flooded in color, as was Killer's. 

Nightmare laughed. 

“Oh, you guys are just too much.” he wheezed. 

Lust looked at him, confused. “What is that supposed to mean?” 

Night leaned over and pecked his cheek. 

“Like I said.” he grinned. “You'll find out.” 

Now Lust was the one spluttering and flushing. 

Oh fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fucking shit it took Lust _forever_ to figure shit out. 
> 
> Hey hey, remember the colored coats from earlier in the book? Lust does! 
> 
> Yeah, Nightmare knows what's going on but he's a dick and enjoys seeing them stumble around their feelings. He thinks it's cute. 
> 
> Also! Cheek smooch! Maybe there'll be more than just cheek smooches next chapter~


	7. In Which Lust Gets Several Gifts and A Long Awaited Event Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust keeps on receiving gifts and they're all thoughtful and special in their own way. It's cute really. 
> 
> And then things take an interesting turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any mistakes, please tell me, thank you! 
> 
> We're in the home stretch now, kiddies. A few more things need to happen and then the book is done... But not the series!

Lust had no idea what kind of Pandora's box Nightmare had opened by kissing his cheek but it sure as hell was opened and he had no idea how to close it. He didn't even know if he wanted to close it. 

They were out, causing chaos as usual. Lust was sitting back in the shade and enjoying the view of the chaos before he notice Horror heading towards him, seemingly fidgety about something. He blinked up at the taller monster. 

“Is something wrong, fragolina?” he asked. 

“I um. I got you something.” Horror clearly thought that his feet were super interesting at the moment and then he was shoving something at Lust, who recoiled slightly in alarm. It was a brown package, slightly bloody. 

“Horror? It's that… raw beef?” he asked. 

“Uh huh. Is… is it okay?” Horror seemed surprisingly anxious, fidgeting more. 

Lust took the package, surprised, but nodded smiling, grabbing one of Horror's hands and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “Oh, mi fragolina, it's a very sweet and thoughtful gift… thank you.” he said sincerely, and Horror's face was flooded red. The taller skeleton grunted, flipping up his hood and running away, leaving Lust confused but touched. 

And hoping that Horror meant something else when he gave him his gift.  
\--- 

Dust nearly slapped him with the flowers, and Lust yelped. “Dust?”

“Red and yellow irises, red jonquils, and peach blossoms!” Dust stated. “I got them for you!” 

Lust took the flowers, very surprised. “Thank you, dusty boo!” 

They were very lovely flowers, and once again Lust felt slightly touched. Dust quickly and hesitantly hugged him, which surprised Lust even more. 

And just like that Dust was gone, running away, and once again Lust was left confused and touched and wishing for more but also knowing that the chances of Horror and Dust loving him the way Lust loved them were pretty slim. 

Either way, he got a vase and filled it with water for the flowers, putting it near his bed and gently smelled them. They truly were beautiful. Lust smiled fondly before reluctantly pulling himself away to go do something. Probably bug someone to snuggle.   
\---

Error didn't seem to be immune to the weird new craze either. Lust was staring at a little plushie version of himself. 

“Take it.” Error said, looking up at the ceiling. Lust did, examining the little puppet. 

“You made this?” he asked, astonished. “Error, it's adorable!” 

“Really?” Error asked. 

Lust couldn't help but grin mischievously. “Yeah! How'd you know I like to play with myself?” 

Error shrieked, using his string to whap him with a pillow. “Oh, shut up, Lust!” 

Lust was wheezing again. “Make me, caro!” 

Error narrowed his eyes, and soon Lust was suspended in his strings. For a moment he thought he pushed Error too far, but the Intent imbued in the strings wasn't violent. It was gentle, almost… loving? 

“Maybe I will.” Error hissed, bringing Lust closer, but before anything happened- 

“Error! Knock it off.” Nightmare called. “You know the rules about fighting in the living room!”

Error jerked slightly. “I- we weren't-” he stammered. Nonetheless, the strings let him go and Lust felt himself missing it, almost. It had felt like a hug, almost. 

Nightmare snorted. “Yeah, I know what you were trying to do, Error.” 

Error let out a high pitched whine, more error signs popping up and he covered his face. 

“I… you…” Error ran away. 

Lust blinked. “Um. What was that about?” 

Nightmare sighed. “Lust, you are a dumbass.” 

With that, Nightmare left, and Lust was alone, holding the plushie of himself and still as confused as ever. He shrugged and went back to his room, placing the plushie on the table with the flowers. 

He flopped on his bed this time, feeling a bit flushed. Today had been a strange whirlwind of gifts and just… weirdness. And feelings. Too many feelings. Lust curled up slightly, wondering what it all meant. 

He couldn't help but hope that it all meant they loved him.   
\--- 

“Lust!” both Cross and Killer were screeching for him, jostling each other, holding some wood cases. Lust was startled- he had been trying to enjoy a snack and now the two seemed to be fighting for his attention. Literally.

“Whoa there, knifu, cuddle bug- what's the problem?” Lust asked. 

“I got you a gift!” Killer grinned. 

“I got you the gift first!” Cross added. 

“You did not, you bitch!” 

“Did too!” 

“Guys!” Lust interrupted gently, before they could start fighting each other. “Guys. What gifts?” 

That got their attention and they both presented the boxes. “Open mine first!” they chimed, in unison. 

Lust snorted. “Alright, how about I open them at the same time, okay?” 

Killer grumbled a bit but relented with a reluctant, “Okay…”

They both looked at Cross, who sighed dramatically and finally nodded. “Fine. Count of three?” 

On the count of three, Lust opened the box, to see two nearly identical, brand new knives resting on velvet.

“Cross, you cheating copy cat bitch!” Killer exclaimed. “Fuck you!” 

“What, no! I had the idea first, so fuck you!” Cross retorted. 

“No, I was buying Lust a knife first and you knew that.” Killer scowled. Neither noticed as Lust calmly took the boxes away from them so they wouldn't stab each other right away with his gifts. 

“Did not! Because I bought mine for him first!” the monochrome skeleton argued. 

“Oh, fuck you!” 

“Try it, asshole!” 

“Oh yeah?! Maybe I will!” Killer was already leaping for Cross and the two began wrestling. 

“Oh come on you two, make sure you get to a bedroom this time.” Lust said. “Oh, and thanks for the knives- they're lovely.” 

Both paused in the fighting to smile at Lust rather pleasantly, matching flushes stretching across their faces. 

“You’re welcome Lust.” They both practically purred before going back to their wrestling and inevitable make out session and inevitable bedroom fun time, probably. 

Lust snorted. He didn't really have a use for knives, but it was a nice gesture regardless. And they were rather pretty knives, so again, he was rather touched by the sentiment. 

So now it was back to his room to go find a spot to put these, and he decided on the window sill, with the lids propped open so he could still see them. 

Now he was vaguely wondering, that with all the gift giving from everyone else, if Nightmare had gotten him something too. 

Then he dismissed the idea, because surely it was ridiculous. Right?   
\---

Apparently he was wrong, because he was invited to dinner with Nightmare. Personally. 

As in, in person. Him and Nightmare. Alone. And for some reason, it was in the middle of the night. Lust wasn't happy with the dark Papyri waking him up to bring him over to dinner in the middle of the night. 

“What the fuck, mi rey?” Lust yawned. “Was this really, truly necessary?” 

“Well how else would I be able to spend time with you when the others seemed insistent on fighting over you and pouting when someone else manages to grab your attention.” Nightmare snorted. “They should be asleep by now.” 

“Are they?” Lust asked curiously. 

“Of course not.” he said. “Sit down, I got food so it'll be worth dragging you out of bed while you were trying to fall asleep.” 

Lust hummed, and sat down next to him, resting his elbow on the table and his chin on the palm of his hand. 

“So what's all this about?” Lust asked. “Like. Everyone's been so touchy feely lately. What's up with that.” 

Nightmare snorted again. “You are truly an idiot. Are we still not your type?” 

Lust stiffened a bit. “Pfft. No. You're all good friends though-” 

“Liar.” Nightmare said casually. 

“I. What?” Lust shifted a bit. “I'm not lying, you guys aren't my type at all, no siree bob-” 

“Lust.” Nightmare a hand on his shoulder and Lust couldn't help but relax. “As delightful as you anxiety is to feed on, it's annoying that it only encourages self hate.”

“Pfft, I don't hate myself, mi rey, Im pretty sure I'm too conceited to hate-” 

“Shut up.” The being of darkness’ tone was calm, but had that sharp authoritative tone. “Shut up, Lust. Don't say another word.” 

Lust was taken aback for a moment, but by habit the words were already out of his mouth. “Make me.” 

There was a beat of silence, and Nightmare's hand was like a weight on his shoulder. 

“Maybe I will.” Nightmare smirked. 

“I- what?” Lust said. 

Those were the only words he managed to get out of his mouth before Nightmare was pulling him into a kiss. An actual kiss. Not on the cheek, nothing that could be shrugged off as 'friendly’ or 'platonic’, but a full on kiss. 

Lust was ashamed to admit that he was a bit too stunned to react properly. He sort of sat and stared, slack jawed, and Nightmare still had that smug smirk. 

“Hmm. Seems like it did actually shut you up.” Nightmare sounded satisfied. “Do you get it now, dumbass? What they- what _we_ were all doing? The gifts, the cuddling. We all,” he cleared his throat, looking away and Lust was even more stunned to see him blush, “We all care for you.” 

Lust gaped. “I… what does that mean?” he asked dumbly. 

Nightmare groaned. “Oh my fucking- you dumbass, do I really need to spell it out for you? We love you, okay, we're all hopelessly head over heels in love with you, okay Lust? We love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, that only took *forever* for them all to come out with it. 
> 
> Alright so! 
> 
> Feeding Horror gets you on his good side, so he's hoping that giving something to Lust to eat will woo him, too. 
> 
> Flower meaning: iris (red and yellow): passionate, burning love. Jonquils: love me (demanding). Peach blossoms: Love's captive. 
> 
> Error worked really hard on that plushy and then he was gonna kiss him and then Nightmare ruined it. 
> 
> Cross and Killer are too alike sometimes. They butt heads a lot. But they still love each other, I promise. And they definitely still love Lust. 
> 
> Nightmare. Hoo boy. Nightmare you dick.


	8. In Which Cute Things Happen And This Technically Counts As A Happy Ending I Guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust and the Bad Sanses find out all about the Power of Love and it's dumb and cheesy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys. I think this is the end... For now at least. If there's anything you guys want to see wrapped up, or just anything you want to see, feel free to tell me! I got a few ideas for the series, but nothing this extentsive.

“We love you.” 

Luxure gaped at Nightmare, mouth opening and closing several times before he weakly gave him finger guns and said, “Eyyy…” 

There was a beat of silence. Nightmare rubbed his face. 

“Oh my fucking god- alright, you idiots, get in here!” Nightmare called. Lust flinched as a door was kicked open. 

“Nightmare you bitch!” Killer screeched. Error threw a pillow at Nightmare's face. 

“I was gonna kiss him, you asshole!” Error was also screeching. Everyone was screeching. Lust felt very overwhelmed. Kissing him? Was this a joke? 

Or… maybe it wasn't? 

Lust figured that there's no way they would go this far for a prank. They were cruel, but they weren't that mean to just lead him on like that. And they _had_ given him all those nice gifts, things they wanted to share with him. It was all very sweet. And the… the cuddling. The soft touches. The starting. It all added up. 

“Oh my stars, you all _do_ love me…” he whispered softly. 

“Wasn't it obvious?” Horror said. Lust flushed, covering his face slightly. 

“Nooo! You guys were just really nice to me and kept giving me gifts and stuff!” Lust complained. “... Wait fuck. It was obvious. I'm just a dumbass.” 

Horror snickered. “A cute dumbass.” Horror said lightly, nuzzling him. 

“Our cute dumbass.” Cross greedily snuggled up to Lust as well, quickly followed by the others until Lust was in the middle of the snuggling pile. Even Error had braved they touch and was sort of leaning into the pile. 

“You guys are the worst!” Lust complained, and they all cackled. 

“I'd hope so.” Nightmare smirked. Lust shivered as Nightmare leaned in for another gentle kiss. “We _are_ the bad guys, after all.” 

Lust whined softly, but happily, as they all started to lean in closer, no doubt for their own kisses. 

They were all going to be here for a while.  
\--- 

The party was noticeably quieter this time. Lust didn't care all that much, not when Dust held him close and Lust got to press little kisses to his face. Or when Killer and Cross snuggled him rather aggressively when they thought someone was being rude. 

And of course, Nightmare got to dance with him, which was always fun- they both liked being the center of attention, of course. 

Even Horror tried to dance with him. It was sweet and thoughtful, even if he stepped on Lust's toes. He honestly wouldn't have it any other way. 

And Nightmare was right- Cross was spectacularly bad dancing. 

“... Sorry…” Cross winced. 

Lust shrugged. “It's alright, my knight. It's nothing.” He kissed his cheek. “I'll just go sit down okay. You should go dance with Nightmare again.” 

Cross snorted. “He'd publicly behead me. But okay.” 

Lust went over to sit down, groaning softly. He smiled when he saw Cross try to get Nightmare to dance.

“So… you're dating Cross?” a familiar voice ask. Lust looked up at Mafia, shrugging. 

“Yeah.” he said. “And more. Why, does it matter?” 

Mafia just looked up at the others, squabbling with one another, and just shrugged.

“I guess not.” he said, backing away. 

Lust hid a small smile.   
\---

“You're dating? Nightmare?” Dream sounded really confused. 

“Well I mean. I kissed him right in front of you? So yeah, I'd hope so.” Lust said, dodging Dream's knife. “Otherwise that would be pretty awkward to explain to our other boyfriends.” 

“You're dating _everyone_?!” Dream was startled enough for Lust to sucker punch him.

“No, not everyone. God, Dream, I have standards.” Lust rolled his eyes. “Just Nightmare, Cross, Killer, Horror, Error, and Dust.” 

“How, how come my name is last.” Dust pouted. 

“Because, dusty boo, you used the last of my mayonnaise to make yourself a sandwich, and you didn't even share.” Lust frowned at him, and got knocked to the ground by Dream. He wheezed, but kicked Dream in the knee. It was a dirty move, but hey, he was evil now. Dream went down hard, and Lust was quicker to get up. 

“Aw come one, that was last week, you're still not over it?” Dust pouted. Lust leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek, placing a high heeled boot on the small of Dream's back to make sure the guardian stayed down. 

“Mmm, okay fine. But next time you use the rest of my mayo, I'm putting the rest of your ketchup in a bowl of mac and cheese, and eating it in front of you.” he threatened. 

“You're vile.” Dust frowned but kissed back. 

“Hey! Middle of a battle here!” Dream said, flailing around to try and get Lust's foot off his back. 

“Right, fine, we'll go back to beating your ass.” Dust complained, but still gave Lust another quick kiss before Dream manages to throw Lust off.

Lust chuckled, picking himself back up, leaving Dream to Dust so he could take care of Ink, who now seemed to realize that his personal emotion regulator was in trouble. 

All in a normal day now.  
\--- 

“About fucking time!” Mettaton grinned. “You won me fifty G. I told you that Nightmare would give in first.” The last bit was directed to Lust's brother. 

“WELL, I THOUGHT THAT _SOME_ ONE HAD TO HAVE SOME FAITH IN MY BROTHER GIVING IN AND SMOOCHING ONE OF HIS NEW DATEMATES!” Amore sighed, giving TonTon fifty g. “HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HE WOULD BE A COWARD?” 

“Heeeey that's mean.” Lust pouted. “I wasn't even sure that they liked me back at the time.” 

“Lust they give you nonstop goo goo eyes, how did you not notice?” Mettaton snorted. “You said that giving food is a huge deal to Horror. He gave you food. Good food. How did you not clue in?” 

“He's got a point!” Horror called, poking his head out from raiding the kitchen.

“Fragolina, you're supposed to be on my side…” Lust whined softly. 

“He gave you a prime cut of meat.” Cross snorted. “That's basically him asking you to marry him.” 

“Yeah.” Error chimed in, knitting on a rocking chair. He even had his glasses on. 

“No, shut up, you guys are supposed to agree with me.” Lust crossed his arms. 

“And we totally would, if we weren't totally evil.” Nightmare said, snuggling Lust. “That's a lie, by the way, I would disagree with you just to spite you.” 

“I hate you.” Lust mock glared at them. “You're all terrible.” 

“You don't hate us.” Nightmare lifted his chin up to kiss him again, tendrils gently wrapping around him. 

“AH, HEY!” Amore promptly broke up the sweet moment. “NO HENTAI ON MY COUCH!” 

Killer lost it, cackling so loud that he fell off the chair. Lust tried to keep his composure, he really did. It didn't work. 

“I decided that I'm single now.” Nightmare deadpanned. 

“Oh nooo…” Killer wheezed, trying to make grabby hands towards the prince of evil. 

“No. It's too late. You're all dead to me.” Nightmare was the one crossing his arms now. 

“Aww come on, mi rey…” Lust snuggled up to him. Cross apparently had the same idea, nuzzling Nightmare happily. The goopy monster composure cracked, just a little.

“No. I'm furious.” Nightmare insisted, but Killer crawled in to join the impromptu cuddle pile. Dust lazily pressed up against them. “Noooo…” 

Even Horror ambled over and picked them all up to snuggle them. 

“I hate you all.” Nightmare declared. 

“Yeah yeah yeah. We love you too, asshole.” Error said, not looking up from his knitting. 

Mettaton and Amore stared at all this. 

“I DON'T SEE HOW YOU GUYS COULD EVER BE CONSIDERED AS BAD GUYS.” 

“If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you.” Killer shrugged. 

“AAAAH, YES, I SUPPOSE THAT IS FAIR.” 

Lust kissed Killer gently. “Knifu, don't kill my brother please.” 

Killer nodded, kissing back. 

There was a beat of comfortable silence. 

“'Knifu’?” Mettaton asked. “How are you you guys bad again?” 

Killer flushed and immediately began stuttering excuses. Lust couldn't help but think laugh, snuggling into his army of datemates and couldn't help but feel undeniably loved, which was cheesy but he wouldn't give it up for the world.   
\--- 

Lust woke up the next morning, still surrounded by them all. Even Error had joined in, cocooned in blankets and curled in a fetal position, but he looked peaceful and happy- which was precisely how Lust felt. 

"I told you." Lust heard Nightmare murmur. "I told you we wouldn't treat you like that." 

Lust snorted lightly. "Nightmare, that's gay." 

"Shut up, Lust." Cross spoke this time, tightening his grip on him, ever so slightly. 

"... Make me." Lust grinned, and there was a collective sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this feels kinda like a cheesy ending, but like... what else is there? Everything is wrapped up and I'm working on another series. Plus, this is the end of the first book, I've got more planned for Baddest Of Them All. Again, if there's anything you guys would like to see in the series, don't be afraid to comment suggestions of what you would like to see. I've got a few idea but mostly just little one shots, possibly a prequel thing about how the Bad Sans Poly started? 
> 
> On top of that, I'm writing the Mafiaverse series, which unfortunately doesn't have anywhere near the amount of cute fluffiness, you guy might enjoy if anyways, if you can ignore my shameless self promo, lol.
> 
> Anyway... thanks for enjoying the story. I'm not really all that good at writing a primarily romance story, but I think I did okay on this one. Thanks for sticking with me and for all your support and your lovely comments, I love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Lust knows he's being manipulated. No, he doesn't care because he's not gonna let himself be bossed around. Does he think he can change the Evil Sanses? Also no, he's dumb but not naive and also he using them just as much as they're trying to use him. Only he's just using them for friendships (mebbe more? I'm a slut? For Bad Sans Poly? And also putting Lust in any relationship I can think of? It's tbd but in all likelihood, Lust is gonna end up with several boyfriends so sorry if you don't like that.)


End file.
